Sweet dreams are made of Boss?
by Sweet Inksanity
Summary: Une fille se réveille dans un endroit qu'elle ne connait pas, entourée de gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée là et ne comprend pas du tout ce qui se trame. Mais elle va tomber sur une veste de costume et peu à peu, sa mémoire va se débloquer pour la conduire jusqu'à ses meilleurs souvenirs..


**Titre:** Sweet dreams are made of.. Boss?

**Auteur:** Sweet Inksanity.

**Disclaimers:** L'histoire m'appartient, mais que ce qui est à Sommet revienne à Sommet.

**Rated:** M, lemon explicit.

**Pairing:** Surprise bitches ;).

Résumé: Une fille se réveille dans un endroit qu'elle ne connait pas, entourée de gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée là et ne comprend pas du tout ce qui se trame. Mais elle va tomber sur une veste de costume et peu à peu, sa mémoire va se débloquer pour la conduire jusqu'à ses meilleurs souvenirs..

**Note:** Suite à une discussion très.. Intéressante avec ma grande amie Vlad, j'ai décidé de vous pondre un truc totalement PWP qui prend un chemin que je n'avais pas en tête d'ailleurs. Mais dios mios c'était carrément fun à écrire! J'espère que vous allez aimer autant que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Ce texte est pour toi Vlad, j'espère que tu vas aimer, disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir stimulé ton trop plein d'imagination.. :B. Si Mathieu passe ici, il n'a qu'un mot à dire et cette créa disparaitra dans l'oblivion des internets. Enjoy, je vous retrouve à la fin, SI.

* * *

→ My Medecine, by The Pretty Reckless.

* * *

Chaleur.

Fumée.

Odeur.

Bruit.

Hallucinations.

Tout autour de moi tourne, bouge, se déforme dans des explosions de milles couleurs acidulées et trop violentes pour mes pupilles dilatées. Ma tête me fait mal, je plane à milles lieux de cette maison trop étouffante, où la chaleur écrasante des corps entremêlés rend l'air irrespirable. Je me relève du canapé où je m'étais affalée un peu plus tôt, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Qu'est-ce que je fous là bordel? Qui sont tous ces gens autour de moi? Où est-ce que je suis? Bordel, je ne sais même pas où je suis ni même comment je suis arrivée là. C'est dingue. Je passe une main incertaine dans mes cheveux, ils sont emmêlés. Je vascille mais mes jambes acceptent de me porter. J'emjambe les corps d'hommes et de femmes qui font l'amour sans complexe et sans pudeur sur un sol sale et jonché de déchets ménagers. De la nourriture traine un peu partout, des cups colorées sont posées un peu partout. Et tout bouge de façon étrange. Mes yeux ne sont pas adaptés, les choses paraissent si différentes.. Je suis droguée, n'est-ce pas? Quelqu'un a dû foutre une putain de saloperie dans mon verre.

J'ai froid. Je baisse les yeux, constate avec stupeur que je porte une jupe bordeaux qui ne m'appartiens pas, avec mon soutien gorge noir, et mes Lita aux pieds. Rien de plus. J'attrape un perfecto de cuir noir au hasard, l'enfile, poursuit mon chemin vers la porte. Je ne comprend absolument rien, je ne sais pas ce que je fous ici et je ne connais personne, vraiment personne. Mes poignets me font mal, je les observent pour y trouver d'étranges traces rouges vives, comme si l'on m'avait attachée. J'ai beau chercher, je ne comprend pas. J'avance, j'essaie tant bien que mal de trouver la sortie, je passe vaguement devant des scènes que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir.

Puis je vois une veste de costume. Noire. Sur mesure, tissu coûteux. Je l'effleure, puis la prend dans mes mains. Elle m'est familière. Et elle est en bas des escaliers. Guidée par mon instinct, je la porte à mon visage et inspire l'odeur qui se dégage du tissu. Menthe poivrée et nicotine. Le parfum m'explose à la figure, je ferme les yeux et un affreux mal de tête s'empare de moi tandis que je revois dans un flash les raisons de ma présence ici.

_Des lèvres se mouvent en synchronisation parfaite avec les miennes dans un instant de pure extase. Mon coeur s'emballe, mon souffle commence à manquer mais pour rien au monde je n'aurait voulu cesser ce baiser si envoûtant. Dios qu'il embrasse bien.. Mais l'asphyxie nous guette, alors nous nous séparons, avant de renouer brièvement nos lèvres pour la seconde fois. _

__ Viens, je t'emmène ailleurs._

_Et quelle voix.. Si grave, si profonde, si.. Sexuelle. Le coeur battant la chamade, je hoche la tête et me lève à sa suite, laissant sa main me guider sans hésiter. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne connais même pas son nom. Je ne sais rien de lui et il va probablement profiter de moi, mais il me fascine bien trop pour que je recule. Ses lèvres ont un goût d'opium dont je ne saurais pas me passer._

Qu'est-ce que..? Mes paumes de mains appuient sur mes tempes, alors que malgré ma migraine j'esssaie de démêler les informations que mon cerveau venait d'accepter de me donner. J'avais suivi un homme, sans doute plus âgé et que j'étais bien loin de connaitre. Etais-je arrivée ici à cause de lui? De toute façon, je n'en sais rien. Et mieux vaut que je reparte de suite. Je repose la veste et esquisse un mouvement pour avancer, avant de me rétracter. Ma main retrouve le tissu coûteux, hésite, puis l'attrape. Je retire le perfecto emprunté, je le remplace par la veste de costume, dont le riche tissu glisse avec une fluidité parfaite sur ma peau.

Je reprend mon chemin, traverse les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une nouvelle pièce. Une cuisine. Sur le dossier d'une chaise traine une chemise. Toute aussi noire que la veste que je portait, toute aussi sur mesure et toute aussi coûteuse. Je n'hésite pas une seconde et retire la veste pour enfiler la chemise fine et légère avant d'en attacher quelques boutons. Après tout, je n'ai plus de vêtements, mieux vaut que je récupère ceux-là. En boutonnant la chemise, un autre flash, moins douloureux cette fois, s'impose à moi.

_Il a une peau si douce.. Je suis dans une chambre que je ne connais pas. Il m'a amené là, au beau milieu de cette maison remplie de gens totalement déchirés, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. On passe d'un bar branché à une miteuse soirée de drogués mais étrangement, ça ne me dérange pas. On prend un verre et puis on monte ici, je sais ce qu'il a derrière la tête et ça ne me pose pas de problème, j'en crève d'envie. Il ne demande pas mon nom, je ne demande pas le sien, il se contente de m'embrasser. _

_Mes idées sont brumeuses, je n'ai plus la tête claire depuis ce dernier verre. Tout commence à se brouiller et je n'ai conscience de rien si ce n'est de l'ardent désir que j'éprouve pour lui. Il s'asseoit au bord du lit et, dans un geste possessif, il agrippe mes hanches, les serrent entre ses mains puissantes. Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui et nos lèvres se joignent, encore, le temps d'un ardent baiser. Puis mes lèvres glissent dans son cou tandis que mes mains tremblantes font glisser sa veste de costume et défont avec difficulté les boutons de sa chemise coûteuse, vêtements qui tombent au sol tour à tour dans un bruissement discret. La nuit ne fait que commencer._

La situation devient plus claire et je commence à comprendre à quoi j'ai passé ma soirée. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas les marques rouges de mes poignets ni d'ailleurs les tas d'autres marques que je retrouve au fur et à mesure sur mon corps. M'a-t-il battue? M'a-t-il fait du mal? Je semble pourtant plutôt consentante dans ces souvenirs qui me reviennent.. Je soupire et enfile la veste par dessus la chemise avant de recommencer à traverser les pièces. Dans une sorte de salon, je tombe sur un bas de costume noir, du même acabit que ceux que je porte déjà. Je ne me pose pas de question, retire la jupe inconnue que je porte et enfile sans ciller le pantalon masculin, en rebroussant le bas des jambes pour ne pas l'abimer. Sans surprise, un nouveau flash me prend, et je me laisse porter sans réfléchir.

_C'est le noir complet. Mes yeux sont bandés. Autour de mes poignets, des liens de cuir me retiennent prisonnière, attachée à des barreaux de lit. Mes chevilles, elles, sont libres de tout mouvements. La chambre est silencieuse, je ne me débat pas. J'entend un léger bruissement sur ma droite, celui d'un vêtement chutant au sol. Aucun des miens, je suis déjà aussi nue que je pouvais l'être. Alors un des siens. Probablement son pantalon, je lui ai déjà retiré veste et chemise un peu plus tôt. Le silence continue, écrasant, j'appréhende. Je ne vois rien, je ne ressens rien, je ne peux me fier à rien. Le matelas s'affaise à ma droite, il vient de me rejoindre. Son rire vicieux me parvient telle une mélodie aussi plaisante que terrifiante, et je le sens bouger. Puis ses mains se posent sur mes jambes. Ils les écartent, sans douceur. Et il ricane. Je suis déjà prête pour lui, et il le voit bien. _

__ Ca t'excite d'être dominée gamine on dirait.._

_Sa voix.. Il me rend dingue. Je perçois un nouveau bruissement et soudainement, un souffle vient effleurer mon intimité déjà trop sensible. La surprise me pousse à me cambrer un maximum, tirant sur mes liens, la douleur du cuir mordant ma peau se mélangeant à la réaction de plaisir et de frustration engendrée par le souffle du criminel sur ma douceur. Amusé, il recommence, et je me cambre tout autant, alors que je le maudit de toutes mes forces pour me faire tant languir._

Mes mains tremblent, mon souffle est court, dios, même en souvenir cette histoire m'excite encore. Au moins, je sais qu'il ne m'a pas fait de mal.. Bien au contraire. Je sens déjà ma féminité s'humidifier à la pensée de ce que cet homme a bien pu me faire. Je suis certaine que ce n'est que la partie émergée de tout ce qu'il m'a fait vivre. Je reprend mon souffle et difficilement, je reprend ma route, vêtue du costume de cet homme qui lui avait fait vivre la soirée la plus étrange de sa vie.

Je continue d'avancer dans la maison, je récupère encore un paquet de cigarettes, j'en prend une, l'allume, et finit par atteindre la porte d'entrée. Je suis encore vaseuse, ma tête me fait toujours mal et je suppose qu'un peu d'air frais ne pourra que me soulager. Je tourne la poignée, ouvre la porte, et l'air glacé de la nuit vient battre mon visage avec fureur, finissant de me dégriser avec panache. Je met quelques secondes à m'habituer à l'obscurité qui règne, puis je commence à discerner des formes. Un bruit de pas derrière moi me fait me retourner. Je discerne à peine une silhouette plus massive que la mienne, silhouette qui vient se poser devant moi. Son odeur m'interpelle, familière. Si j'avais eu des doutes, sa voix aurait terminé de me convaincre de son identité.

_ Alors gamine, tu pars déjà? La nuit ne fait que commencer, et j'ai encore un tas de choses à t'apprendre.

_ Je me suis réveillée seule. Je ne me souviens de rien. Foutez-moi la paix, mentis-je.

_ Ta voix tremble, ton souffle est irrégulier, tu regardes tout sauf mon visage.. Tu mens, petite. On me l'a fait pas. Et en plus, tu as ramassé mon costume au lieu de tous les autres vêtements que tu aurais pu trouver.

_ Tu te trompes, je..

Je l'ai tutoyé. Il me regarde, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il se sait en terrain conquis, il a déjà gagné avant d'avoir commencé parce que je crève de me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai oublié. Je baisse les yeux, résignée, et écrase ma cigarette du bout de mon talon.

_ Juste cette nuit, je dis.

_ T'en fais pas gamine, ça dure jamais plus que ça avec moi.

Il me tend la main, je l'attrape, et il me guide à nouveau vers la maison, comme la première fois, d'une démarche pleine de promesses qui ne se refusent pas..

* * *

**Note:** Finalement cela va se faire sur plusieurs chapitres parce que je suis crevée et que je me sens incapable de continuer. Donc le lemon hard va arriver plus tard, ceci étant donc un petit préambule à la situation. J'adopte ici un style d'écriture particulier, un style que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser. Donc j'espère que ça n'entâchera en rien la qualité du texte. J'espère que vous aimerez, et n'oubliez pas la case review. Bisous bisous, SI.


End file.
